redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Deyna Swordmaid/Deyna Swordmaid's Revenge
So this is my Fan-Fic about Deyna Swordmaid! Yeah,it's going to be short. If you read my User Page,you'll understand it better! Enjoy :)--Deyna Swordmaid Chapter 1:Twenty Seasons Later.... :In the middle of Mossflower Woods,is Redwall Abbey. With its tall red stone walls,no vermin can get in. :Abbey Warrior Tagg was walking to a bedroom. In it on the bed laid a gold paw ring and a crimson colored bow. Tagg gave a long sigh when his sister Abbess Mhera came in. :"Brother. What are you doing in here alone?"she asked with her sweet voice. He just looked at her,"This was where Deyna was born!"he said as he started to cry. :The Abbess just sat next to him on the bed."I miss her too Tagg. But she went with Skip for a reason:to get revenge for Tiyel. Also she's just like you;alrights trying to find something to do in her life. So you kno-" :"Tch,I think she's just being stupid again!"said Rinva Bankvole. Rinva always though she was the best,because when she was a dibbun,she actually killed a adder while walking outside the abbey. :"How can you say something like that to our abbey warrior! Deyna has been missing for twenty seasons;who knows if she alive!"Mhera finally noticed she said something wrong. She turned around to say she was sorry to Tagg;but when she did,he was gone. :Up north of Redwall,a huge river was flowing fast. But in it was a ottermaid of twenty five seasons. In the river,she was twirling;it was like she was flying like a bird in the sky. Her friend a male otter was watching from the surface. Then he was pulled into the bushes by a ferret. He screamed before the ferret put a paw over his mouth. :The ottermaid heard him and came back up to the surface. :"Skip! Where ya at Skip?"she said before she saw the ferret charge at her. She jumped to the side in a blank of an eye. He hit a tree head on. :"Ah,your a fast one ain't ya! The name is Winver. Was your name pretty one?"he asked as he kicked Skip;who was tide up next to a tree. "Deyna Swordmaid,fool! So what do you want from me and Skip? We don't have vittles;if that's what you want!"Deyna said with a wink from Skip. :"Well,if ya don't have vittles,then you will do!"Winver said as he slashed out at Deyna;but he was too slow. Deyna had already cut the sword in half. :"Boo!!"she said as Winver ran off with a broken sword. She ran over to Skip and freed him. "Ahhh,I could have taken him Deyna. But you did well with your twin swords."he said. "Ya could have taken him! Hah! You make me laugh so much Skip!"she said as she pick up her long bow and twin swords,"Lets go!" Chapter 2:The Split Up :Somewhere up river,Deyna and Skip found a cave at the waters edge. "Come on,Skip! Lets find something to eat."said Deyna as she dived in the water without a splash. "Wait Deyna;we have vittles in our sacks!"said Skip as he started looking in the haversacks. Deyna had her long bow out. With it she was shooting the arrows at the fish. :"Deyna,don't kill the fish;we already have food!"screamed Skip as he lashed out at Deyna. She had fired a arrow when Skip hit her;it bounced off a rock and hit Deyna in her footpaw. :"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! See what you did Skip. You had to keep me from killing the fish!!! If you hadn't,we would have food and I wouldn't have a arrow in my footpaw!! That's it;I'm going to slay whoever slew my mother,you just go back to Redwall! I'm sure your mother Blesom will be happy to see you after twenty seasons!!!"said Deyna as she pick up her long bow and swords and limped off into the woods. :"But Deyna;I'm sor-"Skip was interrupted by Deyna."Don't you're sorry;sorry didn't do it!" :Skip just sat and watched when his best friend limped off into Mossflower Woods alone. :Watching from some bushes,Winver,some more ferrets,and their leader Tawney Rath were watching Deyna as she left Skip. :"So,that's the riverdog who you said broke your sword. Well,she is a fighter;but nothing like my father Sawney Rath! She will do a great help to the Juska Tribe. Tinza Juskarath Taggerung will be the right name for this "Deyna" that riverdog Skip called her."said Tawney,the lost daughter of Sawney Rath. :"So,what about that other riverdog Skip? Shall we slay him or take him as a slave?"said Winver."Hmmmmmm,a slave. But make sure you rough him up a little for hurting our new Taggerung Tinza. I'll take care of Deyna."said Tawney as she came out of bushes to Deyna;who had stop because of her footpaw. :With a quick hit to the back of Deyna's head,she went limp. Winver and some ferrets came and picked up the still figure of Deyna Swordmaid. Winver's son and wife picked up her weapons. Tawney grabbed the twin swords;starring at them in wonder. She is a warrior!! said Tawney in her mind. :Back at the cave,Skip was cornered by ferrets. They all charged at him as he fell to the rock ground. A whack to his jaw,he was out. Chapter 3:A New Taggerung :"Ahhh,thou seems to be waking!"said Tawney's Seer Tilarey. :Deyna awoke next to a fox and a whole lot of ferrets. She had got up but fell back down because of her footpaw. "Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?"she said as pointed to Tawney. "Oh,sweet heart! I'm your mother. You were knocked out by that slave over there. Your our Taggerung Tinza!"said Tawney as she pointed to Skip;who was tided to a tree. He had gotten eighteen whip slashes for what he did to Tinza's footpaw. :"We gave him a lesson for hurting you,Tinza. You can give him his last two whippings."Tawney said as she handed Tinza a whip. :Tinza approached Skip;still limping. He sat;pleading with her,"Deyna no!! It's me,Skip;your best friend!! Don't Deyna!! Please listen!"he screamed. She held the whip up and gave him two horrible whippings on his back and chest. "Somebeast tell him to shut up!! If my name is Tinza and you say I'm your Taggerung,then I'll be a Taggerung!!"she said holding her twin swords up at the moon,"Now somebeast get this arrow out of my footpaw!!" :"You heard her Tilarey,get it out!"said Tawney. :Tawney knew she made the right chose to make Tinza,or her other name "Deyna",the Taggerung of the Juskarath Tribe. :"Taggerung Tinza of the Juskarath tribe! Wow;I didn't remember being a Taggerung,what ever it is! Hmmmmm,what is the Juskarath?"said Tinza,now with tattoos of her own:Purple dots on her head,white lighting strikes on her cheeks,and a red line down her head,she was a Taggerung. :"Come,Tinza. Thou will tell thee our Juska ways."said Tilarey as she started to move the arrow in Tinza's footpaw."Us ferrets,thou me as a seer fox,and thou you a otter are thee Juskarath tribe. Thou go to slay and take. Thou Tawney Rath,your "mother" found thee at the river. That slave otter had almost slew thee. We toke him as a slave and thou you lost your train of thought. You are our Taggerung,Tinza. Thee deadly one of our tribe!"said Tilarey as pulled the arrow out in a flash. :Tawney came in the tent."Ahhh,Tinza. Your paw is better. Come with me;I want to see you work you twins swords!"said Tawney as she passed her the newly sharpened swords. :"Yes Chief. I will."said Tinza. She walked out to see all ferrets bowing down at her:"Tinza Juskarath Taggerung!"said chatted. :In the middle of the ferrets was a harvest mouse. He was scarred and old. "This one came into the camp last night,trying to kill me! Slay him!"said Tawney. Tinza did as she was told,with one trust,the old harvest mouse laid in the dirt;dead with a hole in his heart. "Yes!! Thou is our Taggerung;the omens have spoken!! Tinza Juskarath Taggerung!!"screamed Tilarey as she threw bones,shells,and rocks on the ground. She then went quite. :"What is it Tilarey? What did the omens say?!"said Tawney as she and Winver threw the mouse's body in a ditch. "Thee omens say that Taggerung Tinza must slay a leader of an abbey:Redwall."said Tilarey as she pointed out a rock that looked like Tinza's sword at a otter's neck surrounded by blood red bones. :"Tinza,if you slay that otter,we will have a castle and all the food ever!!"said Tawney. Skip just watched as his friend and a vermin laughed off into the woods. "Why Martin? Why did you do this to my friend!"he screamed before Tinza ran over and gave him three sharp plows to his head with one of her swords. Chapter 4:Memories Return :Tagg was walking back and forth in front of a room where Tiyel was giving birth to his babe. Ear killing screams were giving him pain;as if he was having a babe. Badger Mother Sunfire came out of the room,her apron covered in blood. :"Deyna,you are the father of a beautiful little ottermaid!"she said as she unwrapped a small otter babe from some blankets. He looked at the babe,then at Sunfire."May I see Tiyel?"he asked. She stepped out of the door way so he came get in. :In a chair was Tiyel;patting like she hasn't drunk anything in days. Sister Katly was taking the bloody sheets off the bed. Deyna slowing toke the babe out of Sunfire's arms and approached Tiyel. :"So,what will we call her?"he asked."Deyna Swordmaid! You will teach her your sword skills;so she be like her father. I will take her to the ford,so she can be a riverdog." :Tagg then woke as somebeast moved him. A little mousemaid Lucy was at his said,"Mr.Taggy,me want sum water!"she said. He lifted her up on his shoulders and walked out his room. :"My little Deyna Swordmaid!!! Free your friend and return home! You are not a vermin!"said a armor-clad mouse and otterwife,who was wet and had a arrow in her chest. :Tinza awoke to see Winver's son Guttail holding her swords."You little stump,get out of my sight!!"she said as she kicked him;causing him to drop the swords. :Tilarey and Tawney then came out of a tent where they were reading the omens."What thou happened Tinza?"said Tilarey. :"Oh,that little brat of Winver's was trying to steal my swords."she said as she got up and looked at Skip;who was peering at her."What you looking at Skinny Bottom? Oh,your hungry!"said Tizan as she poured wine in the dirt in front of Skip. He licked it up and continued to lock eyes with her. :"Hmph,weirdo. So,Tilarey;what did the omens say? Where is this "Redwall Abbey" place we're going to rule?"asked Tinza as she kicked dirt in Skip's face. :"Thee not far from were thou speaks."said Tilarey."So we're going to break camp and keep moving until we see it!"Tawney spoke up. :"Alright with me! As long as these swords are killing,I'm good. You heard my Chief weirdo,get on your paws!"yelled Tinza in Skip's ear as she stuffed his mouth with grass. Chapter 5:Taggerung VS. Taggerung :Sunfire,Skipper and his otters,and Tagg were up on the battlements. Tagg was about to head back to Great Hall,when stopped a otter when tattoos. :"Who are you otter?"he asked. :"The name is Tinza Juskarath Taggerung riverdog. Now let me speak to your Abbey leader or else!"Tinza said back as she pointed the ditch. :Guttail and Winver threw up Skip;still tied up. :Skipper went into a mad fury."Let go of my son or I will kill you myself!!"he screamed as he tried to jump over the battlements. :Skip spat the grass out."Dad,Warrior Tagg;it's Deyna!! She lost her memory! Don't kill her!!"he yelled. :Tagg and Tinza starred at each other."So,your a warrior eh? Well,I dare you to a...duel!!"said Tinza. :Tagg came out of Redwall with The Sword Of Martin. They both circled each other;waiting for someone to move first. :Tinza made her move;charging at him,she slashed at his paw,missing. :Tagg's move was next,kicking her down he tried to pick her up,but she kicked at his face;knocking some of his teeth out. :Tagg then went into a sudden Bloodwrath;not able control himself. He came charging at Tinza as she was in shock as he slashed her middle. Blood sprayed as he hit her on the head. She made a choking noise and fainted. :"Deyna!! What have I done?"said Tagg. :"Tinza!!!"yelled Tawney as she ran after Tagg. But Skip had broke out his ropes and had Tawney by her leg;swinging her around,he smacked her head on the ground."Never return to Redwall!!"he yelled. :Sunfire,Skipper and his otters,and Mhera came out. Two of the otters put Tinza on a broad and carried her off. :"Father...."said Tinza. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts